


Embasan

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Caring Gabriel, Embasan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sam Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, One Word Prompts, Sabriel - Freeform, Showering with clothes on, Showers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Embasan (Maguindanaoan): to wear clothes while taking a bath.</p>
<p>Gabriel discovers Sam in the shower with his clothes on. That was his first indicator that something was wrong.</p>
<p>WARNING: Mentions of child violence/murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embasan

“Sam?” Gabriel called out, rapping his knuckles on the bathroom door. “Sam? You alright?”

Gabriel had flown into the Winchesters’ motel room to hear the shower running and Dean nowhere in sight. Initially, Gabriel had simply sat down on Sam’s bed and began to flip through the channels of the television, opting to wait Sam out. Before he knew it, he had gone through an entire episode of Dr. Sexy and Sam had yet to emerge from the bathroom.

“ _Sam_ ,” he stated more firmly, not liking the lack of response one bit. “Oh, for the love of—I’m coming in!”

Gabriel twisted the knob and marched inside, instantly feeling the slowly dissipating humidity of the tile room. The sound of water pattering on the floor was resonating from behind a pale green shower curtain. Gabriel stepped forward and grabbed it, sliding it quickly along the rail.

“Sam—“

Gabriel paused at the sight before him. Sam was there and conscious, but there was clearly something wrong. For one, the hunter was still wearing his clothes; the blue plaid shirt and denim jeans were darkened with water, muffling the steady stream coming from the shower head, and the heavy fabric was clinging tightly to his body.

But that wasn’t what bothered Gabriel the most.

Sam was leaning against the wall of the shower stall, staring straight ahead. He showed no reaction to Gabriel’s appearance or the water that was continuously drenching him, his eyes blank and void of emotion.

“Babe?” Gabriel murmured, his voice echoing in the small space. “Sam, what’s wrong?”

At first, Sam didn’t answer, silent and still as if he didn’t hear Gabriel at all. But when Gabriel opened his mouth to try again, Sam shifted. The hunter blinked slowly a couple of times, and he licked at his lips. Then Sam spoke.

“We were on that vampire hunt.” Gabriel winced at how coarse Sam’s voice sounded. “There was this other hunter. Name was Liam. He wanted to join us on the hunt ‘cause he had been tracking this vamps from Minnesota. And y’know, we joined forces ‘cause it seemed like a good idea at the time; we had no idea where the nest was or how big it was, and three hunters was better than one and two. But… He gave me this vibe. A real nasty one, like… I dunno. Kinda like Gordon Walker, in a way.”

Gabriel remained quiet, fingers coiling a little more tightly around the shower curtain.

Sam licked his lips again and continued shakily. “There was another victim who got turned. An eight-year-old girl. We told Liam about the cure Samuel found for vampires and he set out to find her. We thought he was just going to bring her back, y’know? But when he didn’t show for a few hours, we got worried and tracked him to this power plant near the edge of town. Got there just in time to hear her screaming and to see Liam standing over her with a machete and he just…”

Sam trailed off, rolling his temple against the wall as he closed his eyes. Gabriel’s own eyes fluttered shut, swallowing roughly at the unfinished statement.

“Dean killed him.” Gabriel reopened his eyes. “Didn’t even give him a chance to say anything. Truthfully I wouldn’t have either. He’s at the bar right now, and… I just needed a moment.”

Gabriel bowed his head, his hand a hard fist around the curtain.

“This is my fault,” Sam whispered thickly.

Gabriel set his jaw and shook his head. “This wasn’t on you, Sam.”

“No, I had a feeling!” Sam said, raising his voice until he punched through the stillness of the atmosphere. Gabriel lifted his gaze, noticing that Sam had swiveled his head to face Gabriel. His hazel-green eyes were outlined in red, glimmering and wet. “I had a feeling in my gut, and I _ignored_ it. I felt like something was wrong, and I said _nothing_. That’s on me.”

“Sam…” Gabriel murmured, repeatedly shaking his head. Shoving the curtain open wider, he stepped over the edge of the tub and into the shower behind Sam. His shoes clapped lightly against the semi-flooded floor, and as he pressed up against Sam’s back, wrapping his arms around his torso, he felt the now cool water strike at his exposed arms and clothes. “This wasn’t your fault.”

“She was only eight years old,” Sam muttered, his voice breaking, and his hands snapped up to grab onto Gabriel’s desperately as he ducked his head. “ _Eight years old_.”

“I know,” Gabriel soothed, pressing his lips to the back of Sam’s clothed shoulder. “ _Father_ , I know.”


End file.
